


Longing

by Dari8manda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dari8manda/pseuds/Dari8manda
Summary: My love come back .
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Longing

As I dance , I feel those intoxicating hands go all over my body . The same body you said you worshiped . The same body I dispice it for .

You should be the one holding me .  
Not this handsome stranger ,  
Who in this moment makes me feel as though I can be as happy , as in love with life and myself as I was with you . But who tomorow I'll be wishing I hadn't brought home with me . Whom I'll be feeling terible for using , as they caressed the skin I wish they would or could caress as you did . Whispering love words , praises and nothingness . Telling me how much you loved me and forever would . Telling me how I was the only one capable of making you so happy , you could cry . Telling me you would never leave me and this house . Our house .

The same home we said was gonna be ours for ever . That we would grow old together in , with our children and pets . With a massive library so that I wouldn't get bored . A giant piano , so you could serenade me and make feel as though I was the luckiest and happiest person on earth .

My love come back .

I miss you

I need you 

Please 


End file.
